


Loud & Clear

by clusterjam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grace Bonds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusterjam/pseuds/clusterjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 word grace bond ficlet. between 11x23 and 12x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud & Clear

As soon as Cas gets his bearings after being banished, he realizes his phone has been destroyed. He’d landed, painfully, forcefully, on a long strip of concrete, somewhere in Wyoming, and the blunt force was no match for that hunk of metal and plastic.

Being banished was never a fun feeling, always leaving him a bit unbalanced and confused for a good chunk of time. This time, however, he immediately recalls the situation he’d been in - that he _and Sam_  had been in. 

Dean’s words echoed in his head,  _“Look out for him, okay?”_

Castiel feels an urgency, something outside of himself, pulling him in a vague direction. Sam is in danger and he can feel it - feel him calling out to him, unknowingly.

“Sam.” He says out loud, to no one, “I’ll find you, I promise.”

He then feels something else, digging at him from inside his chest. It holds an urgency as well, but it’s different, more familiar. It’s warm, and Castiel knows he’s felt it many times before but can’t place it.

_Cas…_

Castiel’s head rushes as the prayer fills every space of it.

“Dean.” He gasps, still to no one.

_I uh- I don’t know if this works, but… I tried to call and it went straight to voicemail. I’m alive._

Cas knew - he could feel - but hearing Dean say it was another experience. Dean was alive. He didn’t have to blow himself up to save the world. He was _alive. T_ he prayer continued.

_I got back to the bunker and no one was here and there’s-_

Castiel feels a wave of fear spread through him, Dean’s fear.

_There’s blood… and the sigil - I figured you got shipped off somewhere. If you’re listening, if you can hear me, please just… let me know you and Sam are alright. Find a pay phone, light a bush on fire next to me, I don’t know._

_I’m still at the bunker, and uh- I got someone here with me, I’m- I’m good. But I need you to be too._

Castiel can tell it’s the end of the prayer, though the fear and the urgency linger. He wraps his grace around the sensations, grasps them tightly, pulling at them, cradling them. He’s used longing to determine location of a person before, that’s not new. But this is different. He follows it inwardly to its end.

Normally this is where he stops, it’s enough to determine location, but Cas doesn’t need Dean’s location, he needs to send a message, and he’s not even sure that it will work. It seems impossible - an angel’s grace is not known for two-way communication. 

Still, his grace flares inside him, runs along that strand-like wave of longing, and finds its destination.

-

Dean gasps, doubling forward, grasping at the table in front of him for balance.

“Dean! Honey, are you okay?” Mary asks, smoothing a hand over his back.

Dean is coughing, but it turns into slightly wild laughter as the wave washes over him. He doesn’t know how or why, but he knows it was Cas. It makes him feel warm, and it tickles as it burns through his chest.

“Dean?”

The last bits of grace roll out of him and he is standing up straight, catching his breath. “I- I’m fine, mom.” He tells her, and he means it. There’s a soft, peaceful feeling left within him, and while he’s still worried about Sam, he knows Cas was telling him everything would be okay.

-

_I head ya loud and clear, buddy. Now get your ass home so we can find Sam._


End file.
